RIN?
by shota hunterz
Summary: Just a little pieces of JinSeob AU story. With student! Park Woojin and Cosplayer! Ahn Hyungseob. Already published on wattpadd with same tite, also same story.


Park Woojin yakin jika Kakaknya yang sekarang sedang tertawa riang berjalan setengah melompat beberapa langkah di depan memiliki kelainan jiwa, bagaimana tidak. Gadis satu tahun lebih tua darinya merelakan jam kuliah hanya untuk diam-diam mengikuti kontes cosplay di acara Jejepangan dan sialnya, Park Woojin dipaksa untuk membawakan barang dengan dalih meminta pertolongan berbayar. Park Woojin dijanjikan akan diberi bayaran berupa kaset video game terbaru (tapi bajakan) dan adik laki-lakinya itu hanya bisa pasrah. Sebetulnya ia tidak begitu tertarik dengan bayaran, yang ia khawatirkan adalah Kakaknya yang murka. Meskipun gadis itu lebih pendek, tapi amarahnya sangat mengancam. Bisa-bisa Woojin tidak boleh tidur di dalam rumah.

.

RIN?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **© All cast are belong to their own agency, also parents and their God.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Woojin X Ahn Hyungseob**

 **.**

 **"Saya tak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari fiksi ini"**

 **.**

 **Warn! Yaoi, hvmv, typo, perubahan karakter demi kelangsungan cerita, saya memasukan OC sebagai kakaknya Park Woojin, kalau ingin imagine wajahnya, coba aja cari: Yoona JKT48.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dek, ini pertama kalinya ya kamu ikut event beginian?" Jika sedang tersenyum, Kakaknya ini manis.

Woojin mengangguk saja, ia lelah. Lengannya dipenuhi kantung kertas berisi kostum dan stuff guna kemaslahatan cosplay sang Kakak.

"Kamu pasti ketagihan deh ntar."

 _Gimana mau ketagihan, suka anime aja engga, ngerti aja engga._

Woojin mengangguk lagi.

"Kamu bisu ya, Dek?"

"Ya ampun Teh, ini tas berat banget aku masih harus disuruh jawab pertanyaan retoris gitu – " Woojin mau dipulangin aja ke aherat.

"Lah, jawab kan pake mulut bukan pake tangan. Gak usah ngeles!"

Mulai ngeselin.

"Energi itu dibagi-bagi Teh, buat tangan sama buat jalan. Berhubung tadi aku gak sarapan – " _karena Teteh maksa aku buat nyiapin kostum_ "Jadi energi aku udah abis kepake buat bawain tas Teteh yang berat!" Park Woojin berniat sarkas, tapi Tetehnya pura-pura gak ngerti.

"Udah ah, gak asik banget ngobrol sama kamu, Dek!" malah dia yang ngambek.

Woojin gagal paham dengan dunia.

Lapangan yang biasanya penuh rerumputan dan dipakai untuk bermain bola kini penuh sesak dengan tenda-tenda dan panggung, manusia memenuhi setiap spasi dengan suara mengudara. Ini merupakan acara tahunan di daerah dekat Woojin tinggal, yang diadakan oleh aliansi pecinta Jepangan sekitar. Woojin tidak begitu mengerti, tapi semuanya terlihat menarik, mungkin karena baru baginya.

Orang-orang berpakaian aneh dengan rambut warna-warni dan senyuman, berlalu-lalang. Ia baru saja melewati _maid cafe_ , didepannya sekumpulan gadis berpakaian maid menawarkan menu. Stand komik, _photobooth_ , deretan tenda penjual makanan dan panggung besar di tengah arena.

Kakaknya tersenyum sendiri, jelas atmosfer semacam ini yang ia sukai. Woojin lebih dari sekedar tahu kalau sang Kakak seringkali tertangkap basah sedang menonton kartun tanpa tidur berhari-hari, Kakaknya bilang, "Teteh mau marathon anime dulu, kalo kamu ganggu Teteh botakin.", menjerit kegirangan dikarenakan hint moment pria dan pria dalam wujud dua dimensi, "Anjir, iya bagus, Makoto emang cocoknya sama Haruka! Nagisa apadeh gak usah ikut-ikutan, pergi sana!"

Tetehnya yang pendek terindikasi mengalami kemaniakan akut terhadap film dua dimensi terutama pria dan pria. _Otaku. Weaboo. Fujoshi._

Temannya, Guanlin yang memberi tahu.

"Soojin!" Seseorang dengan kostum aneh dan wajah diberi plester hitam di beberapa sudut, menyapa Kakak perempuan Woojin. Keduanya berpelukan dan saling tertawa.

"Kamu jadi Gumi-nya? Aku kira kamu jadi Rin, terus yang jadi Rin siapa?"

"Anak SMA, mantan anggota club Jepangan waktu aku SMA, dia udah di make up, cocok banget deh."

"Eh sumpah? Ruang gantinya dimana?"

Woojin dianggap seonggok lengkeng, ia sama sekali tidak dipedulikan, karena sang Kakak dengan kawannya yang berambut hijau, asik tertawa meninggalkan Woojin dengan setumpuk kantong berisi kostum.

"Dek! Cepetan sini, jalan kok lama amat, laki bukan?"

Diledek pula.

Kurang sabar apalagi Woojin, gusti?

"Dia siapa? Adek kamu?"

"Iya, maksa pengen ikut katanya, malesin banget kan?"

Sekarang Woojin difitnah. Haruskah ia mempublikasikan video berisi sang Kakak yang memohon untuk minta ditemani ke event ini, tadi malam?

"Gak sekalian diajakin projekan aja? Minjem kostum sama si Jonghyun."

"Gak usah lah, males gue. Ntar kemana-mana gua diintilin dia terus lagi."

Kemudian mereka tertawa laknat.

Kegiatan memainkan ponsel resmi terinterupsi ketika panggilan dari sang Kakak terdengar, Woojin menunggu lebih dari satu jam di dalam ruang ganti seperti idiot. Dan kini disuguhkan pemandangan berbeda dari sang Kakak, rambut sebahunya tergantikan dengan twintail biru toska sepanjang betis, kemejanya abu-abu tanpa lengan, dengan rok rempel senada. Beberapa atribut terpasang manis dan di lengan kirinya ada tato temporari dengan angka 01.

Wajahnya dirias, kini matanya berwarna senada dengan rambut dan dasi panjang yang ia kenakan. Kaos kaki abu-abu panjang melebihi lutut,serta hiasan tangan berwarna hitam.

Kakaknya seperti keluar dari anime, sungguh. Woojin tidak bohong.

"Teteh?"

"Gimana? Cantik kan?"

Woojin mengangguk.

"Teteh jadi siapa?"

"Teteh ngecosplay jadi Hatsune Miku, dari aplikasi vocaloid. Lagi ngeproject, bentar lagi temen-temen Teteh selesai. Kamu mau foto bareng?"

"Mau!"

Baru saja Woojin mengangkat tangan untuk berselfie-ria, segerombolan manusia berkostum nyaris serupa tetapi dengan warna rambut berbeda, keluar dari ruang ganti.

Kalau Woojin baru saja terpana karena transformasi sang Kakak beberapa saat lalu, kini ia merasa tercekat penuh kekaguman pada sosok berambut kuning dengan bando putih yang tersenyum manis selurus kearah Woojin – dan Kakaknya.

"Kak Soojin!"

Ia berlari, wig kuning cerahnya sebahu. Kostum kombinasi putih-kuning pas badan dengan kontak lensa sewarna rambut. Bibirnya terpoles gincu warna alami yang glosi, sapuan make up yang rapi benar-benar membuatnya seperti manusia yang terlahir dari film kartun.

"Hey, kamu yang jadi Kagamine Rin-nya? Yang jadi Len siapa?"

Ia tersenyum lagi.

"Euiwoong kak."

"Oh, cocok sih, dia shota gitu. Oh iya, aku cocok gak jadi Miku?" Kakanya berputar pamer kostum.

"Cocok banget kak, cantik!"

"Kamu juga!"

"Kakak sama siapa kesini?"

Eksistensi Park Woojin serupa Kuroko Tetsuya dari anime basket-basketan. Ia dilupakan terus meskipun punya kontribusi besar atas suksesnya sang Kakak bertransformasi jadi vokal nomor satu di vocaloid.

"Eh, ampir lupa. Ini kenalin – " Lengan kanan Woojin diraih, dipaksa terulur dan disambut ramah oleh Rin Kagamine versi 3 dimensi.

"Woo-Woojin, hehehe. Park Woojin."

"Hai Woojin, aku Hyungseob!"

Oh. Namanya Hyungseob.

.

.

.

Laptop sudah menyala beberapa jam yang lalu dengan histori dipenuhi seputar "Vocaloid", "Hatsune Miku", "Kagamine Rin", "Kagamine Rin twins", "Kagamine twins", "Kagamine cosplayer", "Kagamine Rin songs". Park Woojin menghabiskan waktu begadang semalaman untuk surfing hal kurang faedah yang sering dilakukan sang Kakak di kamar sebelah.

Sebetulnya jika Kakaknya saja yang tadi ia dapati sedang bercosplay jadi karakter Vocaloid, ia tidak peduli. Tapi yang menarik perhatian adalah Kagamine Rin yang secerah matahari bisa mengetuk hati untuk mulai mencari tahu semua tentang aplikasi tersebut.

Berulang kali ia memutar video Vocaloid di _youtube_ , dan... tidak buruk. Beberapa lagu bisa ia nikmati.

Ahn Hyungseob ya?

Itu alasan terbesarnya.

Park Woojin ngeri membayangkan kalau penyakit maniak Kakaknya akan tertular, tapi kalau untuk karakter yang satu ini, ia tak yakin.

"WOOJIN KAMU STREAMING TERUS YA? NGE-LAG BANGSAT! INI TETEH LAGI MAIN DOTA 2! KAMU CEPET TIDUR BESOK SEKOLAH!"

Kakaknya berteriak dari kamar sebelah membuyarkan lamunan.

Si kampret.

"IYA INI MAU TIDUR!"

.

.

.

Lee Daehwi adalah orang pertama yang menyambutnya dikelas dengan omelan sepanjang jalan kenangan.

"WOOJIN KAMU ITU PIKET HARI INI TAPI KAMU DATENGNYA TELAT BANGET, KENAPA YA KAMU ITU NGESELIN TERUS? MAU AKU LAPOR – " telapak tangan Woojin yang besar menutupi nyaris separuh wajah si cerewet.

"Berisik Daehwi, masih pagi gak usah bawel. Mau gue rendem di kamar mandi bareng air pel-an lo?"

Guanlin tertawa dari bangkunya.

"Bete banget pagi-pagi, bro?"

"Bodo amat anjir, di rumah gue abis diteriakin Teteh gue, disini sama si kunyuk ratu ular. Plis, hidup gue masih terlalu indah buat dihabiskan dengan cacian makhluk gajelas gender kaya Teteh gue dan si Daehwi."

Tas di taruh asal-asalan di atas meja.

Guanlin terbahak lagi.

"Bangsat, ngakak gue pagi-pagi."

Woojin tidak merespon, ia memilih untuk mengeluarkan handphone dan menatap galeri berisi foto di event kemarin. Foto grup, hanya dirinya yang tidak memakai kostum, dikelilingi oleh karakter vocaloid yang menjelma jadi manusia sungguhan.

Cosplay terbaik.

Jemarinya terampil memperbesar gambar gadis berambut kuning yang berdiri disamping kanan. Ia tersenyum bagai idiot.

"Loh, itu kan Kagamine Rin. Sejak kapan lo suka begituan?"

Guanlin mengintip dari bangkunya yang berada persis di belakang Woojin.

"Anjir – bego, kalo gue jantungan gimana coba?" Woojin mengelus dada.

Guanlin tidak peduli.

"Lo ikut Teteh lo ke event kemaren? Yah kok gak ngajak sih? Kemaren gue ngajak Seonho tapi dianya gak mau, ternyata elo yang pergi. Anjir ya punya temen khianat banget."

"Kampret, dengerin gue dulu! Ini kemaren Teteh gue ngajaknya maksa banget. Lo pikir gue mau dateng ke tempat beginian?"

Guanlin tertawa.

"Abis ini lo paling ketagihan sih. Itu aja lo sampe minta foto bareng grup gitu." Murni mencibir.

"Kalo ada Kagamine Rinnya gue mau ikut." Woojin mencicit nyaris tak terdengar, Guanlin sudah mengira hal seperti ini pasti akan terjadi.

"Denial lo!"

"Lo tau Kagamine Rin?"

"Lo pikir aja sendiri, playlist di hp gue lagu-lagu apaan." Sarkas.

"Jepang?"

"Vocaloid monyet, gue udah sering cerita. Makannya kalau orang lain ngomong tuh ya di denger, dasar kerak martabak mini!"

"Ye hahaha, maaf deh kan gue gak tau."

Guanlin duduk dengan rapi dibangkunya, ia merasa si gingsul sudah terpancing dan..

Hap!

"Kasih tau gue tentang Kagamine Rin dong!"

"Teraktir gue batagor kuah pas istirahat."

.

.

.

"ADEK KAMU LIAT LIP TINT TETEH GAK? TADI TETEH TARO DI KARPER DEKET TIPI!"

Woojin menolak peduli, ia lanjutkan menonton video _dance practice_ di layar laptop.

"KAMPRET, GUE NGOMONG YA DI DENGER!" Pintu terbuka dipaksa karena tendangan keras.

"Gak liat, Teh!"

"Jawab dong daritadi!"

"Ya lagian siapa juga yang mau make lip tint Teteh sih, mana aku tahu!"

"Kali aja kamu doyan _crossdress_ gitu – " sang Teteh mendadak agresif, ia berlari dan berdiri di dekat meja laptop Woojin. Tersenyum penuh kelicikan dan menawarkan sesuatu.

"Eh Dek, kamu mau gak ikut lagi Teteh ke event minggu depan? Teteh mau ngeproject jadi Nico Yazawa. Mau ikut gak?"

Woojin tertarik.

"Ada Rin nya gak?"

"Ada."

"Rin Kagamine?"

"Rin Hoshizora lah, tapi yang cosplay masih Rin yang kemarin. Si Ahn Hyungseob."

"Deal!"

Seketika layar video dance ia tutup, berganti dengan browser yang terbuka dengan tab berisi seputaran Rin Hoshizora.

Ia harus mencari tahu terlebih dahulu, siapa tahu kali ini ia bisa membuka percakapan dengan Hyungseob yang manis.

Gadis dengan senyuman menawan secerah matahari, yang sudah beberapa hari membuat ia penasaran.

"Kok dia ngecosplay cewe rambut pendek terus sih?"

.

.

.

Mau tidak mau senyumnya penuh mengembang ketika sampai di ruang ganti yang berbeda dengan mingu lalu. Tentu saja berbeda, ini acara di lain tempat.

Woojin sudah siap untuk acara kali ini. Ia sudah mencari tahu siapa itu Rin Hoshizora, Nico Yazawa, dan seputar love live. Dua season anime ia selesaikan dalam semalam. Bahkan satu lagu sudah ia hafal. _Susume Tomorrow_.

Dengan sabar menunggu di ruang ganti, duduk sambil mengamati kegiatan beberapa cosplayer yang sedang menyiapkan diri. Memoleskan make up, memakai armor, atau berakting dengan dialog di tangan.

Ada dua jenis cosplay yang dilombakan dalam tipe berbeda, yaitu _kabaret cosplay_ dan _street cosplay_. Berkabaret dengan kostum karakter yang dipakai, dan mendubbing naskah yang sudah di kemas dalam bentuk audio di CD. Sedangkan street cosplay, hanya berjalan-jalan biasa dengan kostum dan juri akan menilai.

Woojin sudah mencari tahu semalam.

"Hey!"

Woojin menoleh, jantungnya nyaris copot ketika sosok Rin tersenyum dalam balutan Rin yang lain. Jelas si gingsul masih ingat bagaimana wajah dan senyuman seseorang di minggu lalu yang mengganggu konsentrasi dan menghantui mimpi. Woojin pernah memimpikan Ahn Hyungseob beberapa kali.

"Hai..." ia kikuk.

"Baik banget nemenin Kakaknya terus."

Kali ini pakaiannya lebih imut. Kemeja putih pas badan dengan renda sana-sini, overall celana pendek menggembung dengan motif kotak-kotak hitam-merah. Tangannya memakai atribut sarung tangan, rambutnya lebih pendek dari yang kemarin, masih berwarna cerah, oranye serupa matahari pagi.

"Eh- engga kok, kebetulan aja akunya lagi gabut hahahaha."

"Kamu suka anime apa emangnya?"

"Ehehehe, itu kebetulan... _love live_."

Woojin baru saja menonton anime beberapa hari yang lalu, dan itu hanya love live.

"Oh iya? Hahahaha." Tertawanya saja manis.

Lelaki jangkung itu ikut tersenyum.

"Tonton kabaret aku ya!"

Tau-tau gadis itu berdiri dan meninggalkan Woojin sendirian di ruang tunggu. Yang mengejutkan adalah...

Gadis itu mengedipkan sebelah mata sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan.

 _Mama, terimakasih sudah melahirkan Woojin ke bumi._

.

.

.

Grup kabaret yang berisi sang Kakak dan Ahn Hyungseob, serta beberapa orang lain sangat ramai dengan tepuk tangan dan sorakan. Baru ia tahu kalau kelompok ini cukup terkenal, dan Woojin merasa sang Kakak memang berbeda sekali ketika di atas panggung.

Tapi bukan itu poin pentingnya.

Rin Hoshizora diatas sana lebih menarik ketimbang apapun, dan rasanya Woojin menyesal tidak menghafalkan _chant_ penyemangat yang sedari tadi di teriakan oleh penonton maniak di sekelilingnya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, tim kabaret sang Kakak mengakhiri segmen lomba cosplay. Seluruh tim terengah–engah, tertawa dan merasa puas dengan penampilan yang baru saja dimainkan. Woojin menunggu di dekat panggung, ia membawa sebotol isotonik dingin yang baru ia beli.

"Ah Adek, tau banget Tetehnya lagi haus." Botol dingin resmi berpindah ke tangan sang Kakak. Salah sasaran.

"Teh itu bukan buat – "

Telat. Isinya sudah kandas semua.

Anggota lain pergi meninggalkan Woojin yang berdiri sendirian meratapi nasib, Kakaknya juga ikut pergi.

"Loh, Woojin ngapain disini?"

Targetnya baru datang, dan ia sudah tak punya apa-apa lagi untuk diberikan.

"Itu, aku nungguin..." Woojin tadinya ingin pura-pura. Tapi ia tahu, itu bukan sikap seorang lelaki. Lelaki itu harus berani jujur! Yosh. "Nungguin kamu."

Hyungseob berkedip terkejut.

"A-aku?" ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Iya, kenapa?"

Hyungseob tertawa.

"Kamu tuh ya kalau ngomong suka bikin orang seneng."

Sang gadis mengapit lengan kanan yang lebih jangkung, ia mendongak untuk tersenyum dan berkata.

"Temenin aku makan yuk, laper."

 _Gemes banget._

.

.

.

Hari Senin pertama yang Woojin jalani dengan penuh kegembiraan selama hidupnya di sekolah Menengah Atas. Untung saja ia tidak berjingkrak-jingkrak sepanjang jalan.

Beberapa orang lalu lalang ia sapa, ia beri senyum.

Matahari saja ia semangati.

"Matahari, semangat ya menyinari bumi. Salamkan rinduku untuk Hyungseob tercinta!"

Lai Guanlin merinding, ia takut kawannya mengalami kegilaan berlebih sebagai efek samping atas debutnya sebagai pecinta makhluk 2 dimensi, satu minggu yang lalu.

"Jin, sehat?"

"Fisik gue sih sehat, tapi hati gue sakit. sakit merindukan dia."

Tuh kan?

"Kok lo najis banget gini sih?"

"Berisik bangsat, gak suka banget liat temennya seneng apa ya?"

"Gue takut aja RSJ penuh gegara makhluk kaya lo."

Sekonyong-konyong, Woojin memamerkan fotonya kemarin bersama Ahn Hyungseob. Mereka selfie dalam satu bingkai dengan Rin Hoshizora alias Hyungseob, beberapa kali.

"Cantik kan gebetan gue?"

Guanlin memicingkan matanya, menilik foto yang ia khawatirkan adalah editan.

"Kasian kali itu mbaknya sama lo, madesu banget pas minta foto."

"Enak aja lo, gue dikasih id line dia juga nih."

"Ini cosplayer yang bikin lo penasaran sama Rin Kagamine minggu lalu?"

Woojin mengangguk.

"Pantesan..."

"Pantesan apa? imut ya?"

"Imut sih, tapi masih imutan Seonho gue."

"Yah, lo bandingin sama pacar lo, yaiyalah."

Foto-foto di handphone Woojin kembali Guanlin tilik, ia memicingkan mata guna meneliti sosok yang ada di dalam sana.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Untuk suatu alasan yang tidak Woojin kethaui, ia merasa perlu meminta pendapat sohibnya perkara gebetan satu ini. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak ahli dengan bidang seputar Jejepangan dan cosplay yang di geluti sang gebetan. Guanlin adalah salah satu teman yang terindikasi berjiwa maniak akan hal berbau 2 dimensi. Kali ini Guanlin bertindak sebagai master.

"Eh, kayanya gue kenal deh ini."

Woojin terkejut.

"Hah?"

"Namanya Hyungseob bukan?"

"Gue kan udah bilang dari dulu, makanya kalo ngomong ya di denger – "

"Ini temen gue di club Jepangan, dia sekolah disini."

"Hah?"

Merasa selangkah lebih dekat dengna pujaan hati.

"Anak kelas 12-8."

"Sumpah lo?"

"Dia Ahn Hyungseob yang itu kan –?"

"Yang mana Guanlin, jangan bikin gue penasaran!"

"– Yang laki-laki."

 **Gubrak.**

Park Woojin jatuh dari bangkunya.

 **To be continued**

 **A/N : Hai! Saya kembali lagi membawa fanfic tentang PD101. Kemaren sudah saya publish sebenernya di akun wattpad karena ffn di laptop saya susah banget dibuka, gak tau kenapa. Padahal sudah pake proxy, huhuhuhu. Rencananya saya mau buat cerita ini jad dua bagian, tapi gak tau deh gimana nanti aja hahahaha. Well, enjoy my story, saya masih newbie di fandom screenplay. But, i'll do my best!**

 **Salam hangat, Shota Hunterz.**


End file.
